


Sólo si…

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock está viviendo algo que hasta ahora no había vivido… el miedo intrínseco de poder perder a John a manos de una mujer que no ha salido corriendo al conocerlo…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo si…

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen: Sherlock está viviendo algo que hasta ahora no había vivido… el miedo intrínseco de poder perder a John a manos de una mujer que no ha salido corriendo al conocerlo…  
> Serie: Sherlock (BBC).  
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.  
> Clasificación: Romance.  
> Advertencia: ---  
> Capítulos: OneShot.  
> Palabras: 3298 palabras.  
> Notas: Tarde un montón con este fic, no sé por qué, en realidad no podía encontrar el cierre justo... espero que no se me haya estirado mucho.  
> Fecha: 20/03/2013.  
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

Sólo si…

¡A la mierda todo!

Convicciones, creencias… ¡TODO!. El maldito mundo y su monótona manía de dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, todo le daba lo mismo en esos momentos.

John podría creer que aquella nueva novia que tenía…, la tan simpática Mary, podía ser comprensiva y tolerante en muchas de las situaciones por las que el doctor atravesaba en su día a día; pero él, Sherlock, sabía que las cosas no eran como John las quería ver.

La mujer no estaba siendo tolerante o comprensiva; ninguna mujer lo sería… John se tendría que haber dado cuenta de ello hacia tiempo, mucho tiempo. ¿Cuántas 'Mary' habían pasado por su vida hasta esos momentos?... Él diría que una sola, pues ella era la primera que le sonreía diciéndole que lo entendía.

Era una máscara, un disfraz que sólo se caería cuando el crédulo y dócil John Hamish Watson estuviera completamente a sus pies. Podía verlo, como si la exacta escena se llevara a cabo en esos momentos, allí mismo, frente a sus ojos ávidos y conocedores de los detalles y secretos que muchas personas pensaban en esconder.

—¡Maldición!

Sherlock dejó fluir su enojo en un sonoro grito. No había dejado de dar vueltas en la sala desde esa misma mañana, no tenía ningún caso… No lo había tenido en toda la semana, y eso sólo podía llevar a la pareja que habitaba el 221B de la calle Baker a una cosa… y nada más a una cosa.

En el caso del único 'Detective Consultor del mundo', el cerebro de Sherlock estaba sumamente aburrido, corriendo el riesgo de atrofiarse si no conseguía algo más en qué enfocarse… Al menos algo más sano que lo que tenia ahora en mente.

En el caso de su buen amigo, el Doctor Watson… Bueno, él vivía ese tiempo de inactividad de manera provechosa para sí mismo; estar recuperando un poco de vida intima, salir, comer fuera… una vida con aquella mujer que lo amaba.

De sólo pensar en la sonrisa falsa que le mostraba esa mujer, Sherlock sentía cómo la sangre de sus venas hervía. Estaba acostumbrado a ser despectivo en ciertos momentos con la gente, pero la falsa amabilidad de esa mujer lo tenía enloquecido.

—¿Sucede algo, Sherlock?

El detective se giró, viendo la mirada de John revisar la sala. No hacia más de unos minutos este había acabado de bañarse; su cuerpo aun exhalaba el calor de su reciente ducha, la camisa apenas puesta sobre sus hombros. Era obvio que se había exaltado por su 'grito' de unos momentos atrás. Ni siquiera estaba vestido del todo, siendo que aún le quedaba otra media hora para su cita con Mary.

Sherlock agitó las manos con fastidio al recordar ese nombre, podía fingir que los olvidaba frente a John y sus novias, pero recordaba bien a cada una de ellas, sus nombres y cada detalle que no le gustaba.

—¡No! Todo está perfectamente bien. —Elevó su voz nuevamente, caminando como poseso por la sala, no haciendo más que preocupar al doctor.

—Claro, y Mycroft vendrá a darte un beso de buenas noches hoy… ¿no es así?

John no pudo evitar que Sherlock notara la mueca en sus labios, pero a pesar de todo, el detective sonrió a la ingeniosa respuesta sarcástica de su parte.

—Debo reconocer que ese es bueno, John… ¡Doctor Watson!

Hizo ondear su bata azul en el aire, en un teatral dramatismo, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, enfadado y frustrado por todo.

Si alguna vez quiso no tener ese magnífico cerebro del que tanto hacía gala, ese habría sido el momento; por lo menos así no hubiera notado el esfuerzo que su compañero había puesto en arreglarse. John había comprado ropa interior nueva, era evidente, y una colonia corporal. ¡Él no usaba esas cosas!

John apretó sus labios, cansado y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Jamás Sherlock le llamaba 'Doctor Watson'… ¿Debía imaginarse que algo grave sucedía? O sólo… ¿estaba enfadado con él?

Bueno, al menos el buen doctor no recordaba haber hecho nada para que el detective estuviera…

"Oh, bueno…" John exclamó mentalmente, masajeando el puente de su nariz. Ahí estaban yendo otra vez, pero quizás 'esa' vez, era peor que las otras. Sherlock no era estúpido, podía no saber que la tierra giraba alrededor del sol, pero de seguro se había dado cuenta de que había logrado pasar más tiempo, del acostumbrado para él, de noviazgo con Mary que con cualquiera de las otras mujeres. Si bien esas cosas podían no interesarle generalmente al detective, John tenia la leve impresión que, cuando esos triviales y aburridos asuntos lo tenían a él como protagonista, esas situaciones sí parecían interesarle bastante.

Y John estaba seguro de no ser alguien demasiado vanidoso como para pensar en que era su persona la que causaba tal molestia en el menor de los Holmes. Pero no tenía nada más en qué apoyar su teoría… aunque aun muchos cabos seguían sin ser atados dentro de su cabeza.

—Sólo estaré fuera por la cena… Trata de no quemar el departamento hasta que vuelva, Sherlock. —Habló suavemente luego de soltar un suspiro, casi desanimado.

—Creo que tengo más tiempo que ese para hacer tu temor realidad, ¿no es así?... Por favor, John. —Sherlock saltó del sillón, sus ojos enrojecidos y su pecho visiblemente agitado. —¡Mírate, John! Mira cómo estas y ni siquiera has terminado de arreglarte… Quieres dormir con esa mujer, y si lo consigues, porque estás seguro de hacerlo… no regresarás hasta la mañana.

Los largos dedos del detective lo apuntaron, señalando varios puntos de su cuerpo o vestimenta, pero contrario a lo que había pensado el doctor, no se puso a detallar lo que había deducido de sólo verlo.

—Sólo cenaremos, Sherlock. Estaré aquí antes de medianoche. —John volvió a suspirar, esta vez pesadamente. Tratando de calmar su propio enojo que parecía crecer a medida de la actitud casi infantil de Sherlock que se le hacía cada vez más insoportable.

Mentía, en verdad lo estaba haciendo, porque el detective, como siempre, había acertado en leerlo. John esperaba no tener que regresar esa noche a su departamento, y tal vez, ni siquiera en la mañana siguiente, esperando compartir un desayuno en la cama con Mary. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Por qué mentirle a él?. Sherlock podía saber fácilmente que esa frase era una falta total a la verdad de sus planes.

—Y aun así… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto a ti? —Optó por dejar salir su incomodidad, siendo simplemente directo.

"Nada… absolutamente nada." Gritó la mente de Sherlock, sintiéndose inútil. Podía decirle a John que tampoco le convenía esa mujer a él, que su única intención era alejarlo de su lado y de Baker Street… ¿Pero con qué fundamentos se lo decía?

—Sólo vete, John; espero que tu noche sea agradable.

El detective le deseó, apretando sus dientes hasta el dolor. Eso no era normal, no en él al menos. Otras veces… bien, muchas veces, se había entrometido en la vida privada de su compañero, pero ese estado en el que estaba esa vez… era raro hasta para sí mismo.

Sintió los pasos de John volviendo a su cuarto. Oyó detenidamente los sonidos ahogados de cómo las puertas del closet se abrían y los cajones se movían una y otra vez, y Sherlock se preguntó si ahora además de poder ver mas allá de los detalles, también podía oír mejor ciertas cosas, o si se lo estaba imaginando… Imaginándose al doctor buscar con cuidado y elegir hasta el calcetín que mejor le combinaba con lo que ya llevaba puesto.

Sus manos se aferraron a sus revueltos rizos negros, jalándolos un poco; el dolor no le importaba, en lo absoluto… no había más dolor que el hecho de saber que estaba perdiendo una partida, quizás, la más importante de toda su vida.

No, John no se podía comparar con un caso… no al menos siendo que John significaba más para él que cualquiera de los que haya tenido, o tal vez… tuviera en su futuro. Pero lo estaba perdiendo, y prácticamente no estaba moviendo ni un solo musculo de todo su cuerpo para evitarlo… Ni siquiera podía poner su cerebro a trabajar, estaba estancado, como nunca antes lo había estado, no por lo menos sin las drogas que había frecuentado tan asiduamente en su adolescencia.

Tal vez Mary consiguiera lo que las otras no… llevarse a John lejos de Baker Street, alejarlo de los casos que ambos resolvían, de las aventuradas noches bajo el cielo de Londres… Lejos de él.

Tomó su celular, en un intento de encontrar algo en lo que enfocar su mente, algo con lo que acabara de drenar la frustración que sentía, pero ese olor… esa fragancia que Sherlock no reconocía, que no era a la que estaba tan acostumbrado, que no era a la que John solía oler; sonrió de manera estúpida, al pensar que no importaba los esfuerzos infructuosos que hicieran aquellas damas, jamás tendrían al verdadero John Watson a su lado… no al menos como él lo tenía. ¡Y como lo seguiría teniendo!

"Necesito que me llames, invéntate algo. -SH" Escribió de manera apurada mientras oía los últimos movimientos del Doctor en la planta superior.

"Oh, por dios Sherlock, deja de comportarte como un niño y haz las cosas como corresponden."

"¡Mycroft, haz lo que te digo! -SH"

"No puedes ordenarme nada, querido hermano. Pero si aceptas un consejo, te diré que si no estás dispuesto a sacrificar algo para retenerlo, no mereces que se quede a tu lado. Ahora se buen chico y permanece tranquilo, estoy muy ocupado."

Sherlock bufó, notoriamente más enfadado. Después Mycroft estaba dispuesto a hacerle creer que sólo se preocupaba por su bienestar, y no podía mandar ni un mísero mensaje con que ayudarlo a evitar que John saliera esa noche. ¡Mycroft era el hombre más egoísta que conocía!

Se quedó viendo la pantalla, con el último mensaje de su hermano, apretando el aparato en sus manos, con ganas de despedazarlo como si este tuviera la culpa de todo. De la existencia de Mary, del deseo de John de salir con ella, y de su propia incapacidad para entender los más sencillos y normales sentimientos humanos.

—¿Algo importante, Sherlock? —Oyó la voz de John ya casi en la puerta, y se giró a verlo con un mal fingido desinterés.

—Nada, sólo Mycroft molestando.

El Doctor asintió a sus palabras, pero sin embargo no se movió de la puerta por algún tiempo, pensando en lo desafortunado que podía llegar a ser el dejar a Sherlock solo durante la noche entera. Además, algo en su pecho se estrujaba al verlo tan extraño ese día.

—¿Estás bien, Sherlock?

Los ojos grises se giraron hacia el rubio con lentitud, sin hacer más que observarlo por un minuto o dos, antes de desviarse hacia las ventanas.

—Perfectamente. —Contestó, casi escupiendo la palabra. Había subido sus piernas sobre el sillón y las abrazaba en un inquieto vaivén de su cuerpo.

John se lo quedó viendo, conociendo perfectamente las manías de su compañero. Y esa no le gustaba nada, Sherlock estaba en una posición delicada, y podía llegar a explotar en cualquier momento. Ahora, ¿por qué estaba en esa situación?

—¿De verdad estás bien, Sherlock?

Esta vez el detective clavó sus ojos en los celestes, las palabras que le había escrito su hermano estaban allí, presentes… Pero no podía ordenarlas correctamente en su cabeza, como para saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer con su consejo.

Desvió el rostro hacia la ventana a su derecha sin contestar la pregunta de John. Lo oyó bufar con cansancio, y las llaves tintinear en su mano, ya listo para salir.

—De todas formas vendré temprano, Sherlock. —El rubio comentó a manera de saludo, avisándole de su salida del departamento.

Sherlock no volvió a decir nada, aun apretaba el teléfono en una de sus manos cuando oyó los primeros pasos en las escaleras. Una sola idea cruzó su mente, aquella que hizo que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre las teclas lo más rápido que podían.

Escuchó el sonido de su mensaje al ser recibido, casi al mismo tiempo en que John abría la puerta. Su pecho se detuvo, de tal manera que hasta creyó que su corazón había detenido sus funciones… hasta que la puerta principal volvió a cerrarse.

Se quedó quieto sobre el sillón, no tenía ni deseos de acercarse a la ventana a ver alejarse a John de allí. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono pensando que se había equivocado al escribirlo… Ahora podía estar seguro de que John no volvería temprano como se lo había dicho. Quizás, hasta ya no estuviera interesado en vivir allí.

Abrazó sus piernas con fuerza escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. No quería pensar en lo que se convertirá su vida si John decidía salir de ella. No quería pensar en nada en verdad…

Levantó el rostro, cuando un carraspeo suave le llamó la atención. John lo miraba desde la puerta de la sala, tranquilo, aun con su teléfono en una de sus manos.

El doctor parecía estar pensando muy bien las cosas, sabía que debía decir algo, y hacerlo no le sería tan fácil como escribirlo en un mensaje de texto. Tragó saliva, releyendo una vez más las palabras escuetas que le había enviado su compañero de piso.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que me quede? —Se oyó decir, dudoso, aun cuando no sabía muy bien qué decir al respecto.

Sherlock sólo lo observó por unos instantes, antes de sonreírse de lado, y desviar su mirada hacia el frente, asintiendo levemente.

—Sólo si…

—¿Sólo si…?

John se sintió confundido por unos instantes, esperaba que Sherlock acabara con su frase.

—Sólo si es para siempre.

Seguía sin entender a qué clase de sacrificios se refería su hermano, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que John se alejara de allí, de eso estaba seguro. Bastante ya le había costado tratar de que nadie más que él estuviera alrededor del doctor.

John respiró, exhalando el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo.

—Para 'siempre' es mucho, Sherlock. —El rubio lo vio asentir, volviendo a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas. John suspiró al sentarse a su lado en el sillón, viendo el fuego de la chimenea frente a sí. —No sé lo que pasará, tú tampoco lo sabes… y decir para siempre es algo muy…

John se detuvo sin saber qué más decir. Sherlock sintió cada uno de sus movimientos a su lado, hasta que se vio en la necesidad de levantar el rostro para ver qué tanto hacía su compañero. Tenía el teléfono en las manos, y tecleaba pensando muy bien las palabras, a veces borraba y volvía a escribir… Sherlock no podía ver qué decía el mensaje, aunque estaba seguro que lo averiguaría pronto.

Cuando el doctor pareció mandar el mensaje terminado, Sherlock no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver que el mensaje no era para él: Su teléfono no había dado signos de recibir las palabras del rubio.

—¿Para quién era el mensaje, John?

Los ojos celestes se giraron, sonriéndole nerviosamente, algo que al detective no le gustó, pero intentó serenarse. Por lo menos hasta que John se excusara.

—Para Mary… Al menos no quiero dejarla plantada. Sólo le avisé que no podré ir, que me surgió algo importante. —Y no creía estarle mintiendo en lo absoluto. Después de todo estaba aclarando algo sumamente importante con Sherlock.

—¿Vas a terminar con ella? —Sherlock se sintió estúpido al pronunciar esa palabra, sabía que John no tenía razones para acabar con su relación con esa mujer.

—¿Tú quieres que termine con ella? ¡Sé sincero, Sherlock! ¿Lo quieres?

No sabía bien por qué lo preguntó, pero sabía cuúl respuesta quería recibir por parte del detective, así que no le asombró cuando este dejó que sus cabellos negros se movieran junto a la cadenciosa afirmación de su parte.

—Vas a tener que darme tiempo… unos días al menos. Hablaré con ella. Tampoco quiero que crea que he estado jugando con sus sentimientos, ¿me entiendes?

Sherlock volvió a asentir, en verdad no lo entendía, o más bien no le interesaba entenderlo… Si hubiera sido él, no hubiera tenido ninguna clase de contemplaciones hacia aquella mujer. Afortunadamente para Mary, no era él. John no sería tan desconsiderado.

Permanecieron en silencio, ambos mirando el fuego. John sintió a su celular sonar, y estaba seguro de que el mensaje era de Mary, pero lo ignoró. Luego, y más tranquilo le volvería a escribir; quizás la citaría en algún café para hablar y explicarle todo… Bueno, no todo en realidad, solo las partes que podía llegar a contarle, que no eran muchas.

—Ahora sí que le gente hablará, Sherlock. —El comentario de John se ganó una carcajada del detective. —En verdad, hablarán mucho; no sé cómo… pero se van a enterar.

—¿Te molesta que se enteren?.

John se giró para verlo, y tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que Sherlock se giró también, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, algo que el rubio no había visto antes en él. Era miedo. No era terror como en el caso del sabueso; sólo miedo… simple miedo.

—No, creo que no… Aunque aún tenemos que hablar.

Sherlock aceptó aquello. Estuvo tentado de escribirle a Mycroft, para preguntar a qué se refería con lo de 'sacrificios', que era lo único de su mensaje que le daba vueltas en la cabeza sin que lograra entender a qué se refería. Pero estaba de muy buen humor para arruinarlo hablando con su hermano, así fuera por medio de mensajes de texto.

Observó cómo John se quitaba los zapatos, y estiraba su cuerpo en el sillón; el control estaba en su mano, y no recibió de él ninguna queja cuando encendió el televisor. Incluso Sherlock mostraba una sonrisa ligera, mientras el presentador del programa de juegos anunciaba a los participantes de esa noche.

John también sonreía, pero más internamente. No estaba seguro de como era que las cosas se habían dado de esa manera, ni por que él había dejado todo a un lado al recibir ese mensaje… Claro que no era la primera vez que dejaba todo cuando Sherlock le enviaba alguno. Pero ese era tan diferente, tan único…

Desvió sus ojos hacia la pantalla del teléfono sobre la mesa. Sólo podía ver la hora mientras el aparato estaba en stand by, pero tenía las palabras marcadas a fuego en la retina… en la memoria.

¿Cómo no recordarlas? Si las había leído tantas veces, una por cada peldaño de la escalera que tuvo que subir para volver a la sala, para enfrentar al emisario de ese mensaje.

"No estoy bien, John. No quiero verte alejarte de mi… Necesito que te quedes. -SH"

—Sólo si… —John llamó su atención, mientras tragaba saliva. —… En verdad estás dispuesto, Sherlock. Debes estar seguro sobre esto.

El rubio lo vio quedarse quieto, inmóvil por un lapso mayor al que creyó tolerar. Pero al parecer, Sherlock sí estaba tomando en cuenta la seriedad del asunto, y quizás en esos momentos estaba sopesando muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, pues su mente y su forma de trabajar con ella se lo permitían libremente.

Al poco tiempo lo vio acomodarse sobre el sillón, estirando sus piernas como él las tenía, y asentir a lo que le había dicho.

—Bien, entonces… está bien. Estamos dispuestos, y es un para siempre. —John aceptó.

Permanecieron sentados, hombro a hombro en el sillón, viendo sin ver el programa más aburrido de entretenimientos que les podía brindar la televisión británica…

—¿Cena? —Sherlock preguntó luego de unos minutos, tratando de acabar con el silencio.

—Sólo si… tú invitas.

Ambos saltaron del sillón, Sherlock a cambiarse a su cuarto, y John a ponerse los zapatos nuevamente. A los pocos minutos los dos salían del departamento hacia el restorán de Ángelo.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas Finales: Bien, como dije antes, no podía encontrarle el cierre al fic… al principio, y según como lo había diagramado dentro d mi cabeza, debía acabar así como muy abierto, luego de que Sherlock le dijera a John ‘Solo si es para siempre’… pero como podrán ver, la trama se estiro un poco más. Aun así espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
